


We're Together Now

by Max_Tale



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Tale/pseuds/Max_Tale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knew Kuroko liked Kagami. It was extremely obvious. The Seirin basketball team knew. Kuroko's parents knew. The Generation of Miracles knew. Almost everyone around them knew-- Except for Kagami himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Together Now

Everyone knew Kuroko liked Kagami. It was extremely obvious. The Seirin basketball team knew. Kuroko's parents knew. The Generation of Miracles knew. Almost everyone around them knew-- Except for Kagami himself. Of course, Momoi was quite heartbroken about the sudden news, But soon enough, She came to acknowledge that fact and let it be and even got herself interested in someone else. The Generation of Miracles already knew Kuroko liked his light when they first saw the two together. So many people knew, How come Kagami didn't?  
"Because he's an oblivious red twat." Riko said as she bit into a hamburger. Hyuuga looked at Kuroko with worry. "But Kagami is straight, Right?" He said. Kuroko sipped his vanilla shake and set it on the table, Glancing at his shake seriously. "He is. In fact, He recently got a girlfriend." Kuroko explained. "EHH?!!" Riko accidentally spat out bits of her burger but stared wide eyed at the shadow. "What?! When? Why aren't you crying?!" She almost yelled, Bringing the majority of people of Maji Burger's attention. After most of the people decided it was just some crazy teenager, They turned head back to what they were doing and Kuroko continued onward's. "Like Hyuuga said, He's straight." He explained and continued "Of course, I am sad. But I knew this was bound to happen." He smiled at the two older teenagers and sat up after finishing his vanilla shake. "I have to go now." Kuroko checked his flip phone as it was Kagami texting him to play basketball. Leaving, Riko sighed. "Yeesh! Kuroko is too nice with Kagami!" She said and Hyuuga nodded. "I'm just really surprised that Kagami can be so oblivious." He said.  
\---

"Hey! Kuroko, You're late!" Kagami said as he dribbled a basketball. "I apologize Kagami." The shadow replied and Kagami passed the basketball over to him who attempted a shot but failed. "I wanna ask you, Have you ever dated a girl before?" The light asked. Kuroko stopped dribbling the ball and his eyes weren't readable by Kagami. "Hey. Hey! Kuro--"  
"No. I've never dated a girl before." Kuroko said dully and Kagami noted how quiet the shorter male had become. Trying to fix the problem (With no idea whatsoever to say) he put a hand on his Shadow's shoulder. "Hey, you okay?"  
The blue haired male smiled distantly. "Yeah. Let's play--"  
"Taiga chan!" a voice called out. Kagami immediately looked at the source and smiled. "Aiko!" He said and hugged her. He said he was fine. But his chest was hurting quite a bit. Aiko noticed Kagami's friend after a minute or two and smiled. "Hi! I'm Aiko! Nice to meet you!" She smirked. Yes, Smirked. The short basketball player had felt a bad aura about her but ignored it as he extended a hand to her. "Hello. I am Kuroko Tetsuya." He smiled back at her. Kagami looked away for a moment to see an ice-cream truck selling the said item for half price and went over to most likely buy some after the draining weather. Just when he had looked away, She slapped the other males hand away and caught up with her boyfriend. The azure eyed male let his hand fall back and finally deemed Kagami's girlfriend did not like him for whatever reason.

Quickly putting the basketball to his side and catching up with the couple, He realized Kagami had forgotten to buy his best friend his favoured Vanilla Ice cream but didn't bother telling him as he was too busy talking to his girlfriend. Being the third wheel, He finally concluded none of them would be noticing his leave (let alone his presence) because of his misdirection. Still, His chest tightened and he ignored that feeling because he liked Kagami and that wasn't vice versa. He gently set the basketball on a bench and scurried on home. A ping was overheard from his flip phone, Taking it out, It was Kagami who was asking where he went. But he didn't feel like talking to him so Kuroko put the phone back into his pocket. He knew he shouldn't like his best friend who also happened to have a girlfriend.

The ladder decided he should probably distance himself from his best friend. Kagami wouldn't notice anyway.

\---

A red haired male scratched his hair as he looked around the gym and found no presence of his shadow. "Riko san, Where is Kuroko?" Kagami asked as he looked around the gym once more before back at his manager. She looked around the gym and sighed. "He said he wasn't feeling well today." She concluded and spotted a blonde girl entering the gym who was alsosupposedly glaring at her. "Kagami, Do you happen to know who that girl is?" Riko pointed at her. The basketball player turned around and back at her. "Yeah, She's my girlfriend." He grinned and Riko narrowed her eyes at the 'Girlfriend' part. "Is that so." She quietly muttered as he went over to greet her.  
"Hey Aiko, Why are you here--"  
"Who the hell is that girl?! Is she your new girlfriend?!!! Are you dating!?" Aiko asked quite loudly, Rudely pointing fingers to her. Kagami, surprised at the sudden accusation's put a hand on her shoulder for assurance. "She's my teams coach, Don't worry." He said, Still, She didn't calm down as she brushed his hand away from her and stomped up to Riko. The said girl looked at her in question and had to intake the horrible amount of makeup this Aiko girl was wearing. It was a whole bucketful from up close and god, She was very lacking in skill of using makeup.

"Who are you?" She demanded. Riko raised an eyebrow and turned her body to fully face her.  
The only question the coach had was how the heck did Kagami get such a cocky and bitchy girlfriend. Feeling very sorry for Kuroko, She decided to put her right in her place. "My name is Riko Aida, The coach of Seirin basketball team and I assume you are Kagami's girlfriend?" Riko started. Hyuuga, a few meters away from the commotion stopped playing basketball to watch what was happening with a smirk because he knew the coach was one hell of a witty person. Aiko looked at the confused red head and smirked. "You aren't getting your hands on him. He's mine." She started but almost screamed when Riko 'accidentally' spilled a bottle of water on her.

"Oh my god! I spent 50000 yen on this!" She screamed and began running out the door. Kiyoshi couldn't help with the continuous giggles as well as the rest of the basketball team of Seirin. Kagami tugged at Aiko's arm and they took the talking to outside. "Look. Aiko, I can't have you coming here like you own the place." Kagami explained and she laughed harshly at him. "My dad is rich! I can help get you out of this rotting school-- But who was that girl to spit on me!?" She demanded once more and crossed her arms in a furious motion.

"Like I said--"

The sound of books falling came in view and Kagami saw a certain blue haired boy apologizing to another person who walked away as well as the shorter male who came to a halt when he saw his light. Aiko looked over to see the person who she met a few days ago and smirked. She could obviously tell the smaller male liked Kagami and she loved torturing people like him. Aiko wrapped an arm around Kagami's arm and looked at him flirtatiously.

"Kagami, I want to go to your house today." She said and balled her lashes. The boyfriend took notice of his shadow with a broken face until it was immediately covered by a facade. That was weird. Maybe Kuroko was jealous of Kagami. Feeling glory with triumph, He decided to play along. "Sure Aiko, After practice then." He said and was laughing on the inside of Kuroko being irritated at getting a girl so much sooner than him. Aiko, Flicked her hair and left the scene with a wide smirk in the making. Kagami waved her goodbye and prepared for the irked expression Kuroko would make. But when he saw Kuroko's face, It wasn't the usual annoyed face or the arched eyebrow.

There were tears. A turn. And dash away.

And Kagami felt as if he had been stabbed with a million knives all at once. The prickling feeling of hurt subbed to his chest and he just stared at the spot where Kuroko once stood. God. He didn't know what had just happened. "You're seriously oblivious Kagami." a voice in which belonged to Riko. He turned to shiver at a stormy glare coming his way. "I mean. I didn't mean to make Kuroko that much jealous of not getting a girlfriend--" Riko, With the basketball in her hand-- Whipped it at Kagami who caught it with ease.

"He loves you, you idiot! Why can't you get that through your head?!" She almost screamed but maintained herself. It took him a moment to register what she had said. Kuroko? Love Kagami? Was that even possible? They were best friends. That was supposed to be it. The ace of Seirin opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by a piece of the past infiltrating him into it.

~~~

"Hey! Kuroko. When are you going to date Satsuki?" A red haired man who was presumably Kagami asked a light blue haired male. It was a hot summer day and they both finished of their basketball training with some ice cream. The azure eyed boy almost flinched at the sudden uptake but answered anyhow. "Satsuki is dating someone else Kagami. Besides, I do not plan on dating anyone." He said quietly but loud enough for the light to hear. Kagami raised an eyebrow and smirked devilishly. "You have someone you like! I could tell!" He guessed and awaited for who it might have been.

"You can observe when you want to Kagami."

"Shut up! Just tell me who it is." 

Kuroko's eyes looked away from his light and face the sky. It was orange and the time was probably later than noon. "The person I like..." He started and continued "I can't date them even if I wanted to."

With two funny looking eyebrows knotted, Kagami opened his mouth and decided to ask another question. "What? Why can't you date them? You'll never know if the other person likes you or not."

The shadow smiled sadly at Kagami which made his chest ache just a tiny bit for some unknown reason.

"What if I said that person was---"

~~~

 

Kagami stumbled a bit backwards but struggled to stand up.  
"'What if I said that person was you.'" He copied what Kuroko had said back then. But a shout of friends came by to greet Kagami and his shadow couldn't finish his sentence. Riko, pointed in the direction the shadow had gone.

"Reject him or Accept him. Make the message clear." She demanded and Kagami felt his feet moving at the directed direction. Because he had one goal. Because he finally realized something. Because he realized he too liked his shadow the way he like him. Because he would catch up to him and tell him--

"Kuroko!" Kagami looked around the outside and firstly went to Maji Burgers. He wasn't there. His house. Not there either. What about Seirin school? No. Wait-- Kagami stopped reviewed some of the memories he had of information of Kuroko.

~~~

"Why do you always come here?" Kagami looked around the amazing view and turned back around for his answer. "Because I enjoy the nice breeze." The azure haired male smiled sweetly.

~~~

"The roof." He turned around and began for the rooftop. One staircase. Two. Three. Four. 

The doors slammed opened as he explored the ground to see any blue ball of a person.

Nothing.

The ace panted slightly as he fell to his knees and became mesmerized of the sun setting.

It felt as if he had lost Kuroko. The horrible feeling. The feeling of regret. Not knowing. Why hadn't he realized sooner? Why--

"Hello Kagami." The red haired male turned around to see the person he had been looking for. "Kuroko! Where were you? God, I thought you went to another town or something." He grinned but remembered his objective. Kuroko looked at Kagami and sighed. "You know. I think I should tell you something." The basketball player looked at his best friend and team mate before nodding. "I-- I like you. But. I'm sorry. I cried. And. Well. We can just be friends. Even if I like you, You don't like me. So.. Let's be friends."

Maybe this would have been the better route. But he couldn't do that. He wouldn't do that.

"No." Kagami continued quickly when Kuroko's face paled "I love you Kuroko. God damnit. Why didn't you tell me. I'm an idiot. I know. But when I saw you crying. My chest just y'know? It started hurting and I hate myself for hurting you. I'm sorry Kuroko." He said.

Kuroko's eyes widened in shock and happiness but doubt. Shocked about Kagami's confession. Happy of their feelings being mutual. But doubt. Was Kagami just saying it?

"You can't love me Kagami. You're probably in a phase right now."

But his chest rapidly quickened when Kagami bent down and hesitantly kissed him on the lips. They both fumbled and blushed and it was plain out clumsy. Kuroko was frozen again and he had to touch his lips twice to accept the fact, Yes. Kagami kissed him. And Yes, He liked him, and oh god, he was just so happy. Kuroko smiled which turned into a giggle and then reluctantly hugged Kagami who blushed at the feeling.

"I'm sorry for being such an oblivious idiot." Kagami started. Kuroko looked at Kagami and smiled so happily, Kagami almost fainted of too much Kuroko.

"Well. We're both together now." He said. Kagami smiled back at his newly announced boyfriend and they sat on the ground and admired the sky that seemed awfully beautiful to them.

\---

Aiko screamed in terror as she was touched by a slimy green substance. Riko smirked in glory as she poured it on her expensive jacket. "You!! You!!!" She fumed in red.

"Get the heck out of Seirin and run to your daddy." Riko said and walked away. It was nice to deal with people like her.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr! - festivalcherryblossom


End file.
